Debilidad
by UmiXnoXuta
Summary: No podía hablarle, no podía acercarse a ella. Debía odiarla, como ella lo odiaba a él. Ojalá fuera tan fácil. / Dramione/
1. Debilidad

Disclaimer: no poseo ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes.

* * *

** Debilidad**

-Ahí estaba ella, totalmente inmersa en su maldito libro. Pasaba el dedo sobre sus páginas, sus ojos se movían de un lado hacia otro a una velocidad tremenda, fruncía el ceño cuando no debía entender algo y tomaba notas en un cuaderno que tenía cuidadosamente colocado a su derecha.

Pobre.

No sabía las miradas que furtivamente le dirigía. No se enteraba de cómo la analizaba exhaustivamente, y nunca se enteraría, él tomaba precauciones.

Era deprimente, sonaba aun más deprimente si cabía, pero la espiaba en secreto, era su secreto.

¿Qué más le quedaba? No podía hablarle, no podía acercarse a ella. Debía odiarla, como ella lo odiaba a él. Ojalá fuera tan fácil.

Imposible odiarla cuando al sentirla cerca se estremecía y al escuchar su nombre la buscaba entre la gente inconscientemente. Si odiaba algo era su obsesión por ella.

Qué triste es tener una debilidad, saber perfectamente cuál es y sucumbir a ella.

Qué triste el saber que nada cambiará jamás… él seguirá siendo él, con todo lo que representa, y ella seguirá siendo ella, inalcanzable, etérea, jodidamente perfecta.


	2. Hipnosis

Disclaime.: ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Hipnosis**

-Qué delgado estaba, ¿acaso no comía? ¿estaba haciendo alguna dieta absurda, o simplemente se estaba consumiendo poco a poco, como una vela que se apaga?

En las últimas semanas se le veía como preocupado, como perdido o distraído .

Míralo…apenas probaba bocado. Solo le daba vueltas al puré con la cuchara, la dejaba encima de la mesa, luego la volvía a coger, y empezaba de nuevo el proceso.

Pansy Parkinson le decía algo, pero él no respondía, solo asentía con la cabeza sistemáticamente, como si tuviera un resorte en ella.

Llevaba pasmada mirándolo un buen rato, y eso no podía ser, no quería correr el riesgo de que alguien lo notara.

Cogió la servilleta y empezó a doblarla sin sentido alguno, luego intentó escuchar lo que sus amigos comentaban, aunque de poco sirvió…a los dos minutos ya estaba hipnotizada de nuevo por él.

Qué ridícula se sentía.

Entonces pasó…alguna vez tenía que pasar…

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Quería apartar la vista, quería, pero no podía. ¿Por qué ese idiota tampoco lo hacía?

''¡Deja de mirarme! ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿Se puede saber qué hacemos?''

Y él sonrió. Fue una sonrisa de lado, apenas apreciable.

Y ella sonrió. Sin saber por qué, pero lo hizo.

Fue solo un momento, un segundo quizá, o dos. No estaba segura.

Lo que estaba claro era que algo raro acaba de pasar, y que nadie más lo sabía, solo ellos.


	3. Concentración

Disclaimer: no poseo ni blablablá ni blablibú.

* * *

**Concentración**

-Concéntrate, concéntrate –se decía a sí misma-. Léelo otra vez, despacio, y concéntrate.

Llevaba en su habitación una hora y media, tratando de leer un estúpido libro que no le decía absolutamente nada.

"Todo por culpa de Malfoy, todo por culpa de Malfoy".

No había nada que la frustrara más que no poder hacer algo que se proponía. Había gente a la que le daba igual dejar algo a medias, pero ese no era su caso. No podía permitir que algo tan absurdo como tener la cabeza llena de pájaros por un chico le pasara a ella.

Una hora más de sequía mental le sirvió para darse cuenta de que no iba a hacer nada provechoso esa tarde. Muy a su pesar, se levantó de la cama y dejó el libro en algún sitio bien lejos, no quería ni verlo, estaba segura de que le entrarían remordimientos.

Con calma se sentó en el borde de su cama y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado a la mañana en clase de Pociones.

Ella se encontraba apuntando los ingredientes necesarios para realizar un brebaje, cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de mirar de soslayo hacia donde se encontraba la causa de sus males, ¿qué buscaba con ello?, no lo sabía, quizá comprobar que estaba vivo, que no le había salido un cuerno en la frente, o alguna otra razón sin pies ni cabeza.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que él la estaba mirando también.

"¿En serio? Esto no puede ser cierto, otra vez no…", pensó. Pero sí, sí era cierto, muy cierto. Draco Malfoy estaba observándola otra vez, como en el Gran Comedor, ¿lo haría a menudo o se trataba de una simple coincidencia?

La sonrisa que le había dedicado la semana anterior había sido algo muy raro…y siniestro, ¿se estaría riendo de ella?, ¿había enloquecido?

Por otra parte, su propia reacción al respecto tampoco es que hubiera sido la más adecuada o corriente. La Hermione cuerda nunca se habría imaginado a sí misma sonriéndole al cabeza de chorlito de Malfoy, aunque hoy en día se esperaba cualquier cosa ya. Desde que se descubriera a sí misma pensando en lo suave que debía de ser su pelo meses atrás, no le sorprendía nada. Lo último que le sucedía era que estudiar se le complicaba por su culpa…

"Eres una chica, y él, a pesar de ser el ser más horrible del mundo, también es un chico. Simplemente le ves algo que…te llama la atención…y punto. Es algo irracional, porque sabes que no es más que un engreído y un racista, y eso no te gusta. ¡Se te pasará, lo sabes! ¡Es una tontería! "

Y con los ánimos renovados, se dejó caer sobre el colchón y se acurrucó entre las sábanas, nada podía salir mal.

* * *

**Y... así termina este tercer chapter! **

**La verdad es que no sé qué hago, no tenía pensado escribir esto en un primer momento, simplemente he cogido el ordenador, y bueno...puedo decir que los capítulos se escriben solos... aish!**


	4. Nervios

Disclaimer: ni blubli ni blublu me pertenecen.

* * *

**Nervios**

-Estaba nervioso, se sentía así desde aquella sonrisa, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿y por qué demonios ella le había correspondido? A lo mejor hasta se lo había imaginado…

Pensar que le pudiera llegar a gustar a Granger era de coña, y aunque fuera así, ¿acaso eso significaba algo? ¿podía existir la posibilidad de que pasara algo entre ellos? No.

Hasta ese momento siempre había sentido que tenía todo bajo control, sus obsesiones y sus pensamientos estaban guardados bajo llave.

Lo peor es que lo había vuelto a pillar mirándola, esta vez en Pociones.

"¡Qué bien! ¡Qué alguien me dé un premio por mi gran discreción! ¡Últimamente me luzco!"

Había decidido irse pronto a dormir, necesitaba desconectar del mundo en general y de una persona en particular. No obstante, ni con la cabeza debajo de la almohada era capaz de cerrar los malditos ojos. No quería seguir así y no estaba seguro de poner continuar en esa situación.

Una idea descabellada se le ocurrió, aunque no podía llevarla a cabo… ¿O sí?

Si caía en la tentación, estaría traicionando sus principios, pero o hacía algo o el cerebro le iba a explotar…

* * *

**Cap cortito para mostrar los pensamientos de este pobre hombre incomprendido!**

**El siguiente será más largo y pasarán cositas interesantes!**


	5. Miedo

Disclaimer: no poseo ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes.

* * *

**Miedo**

-Ese era el día, al fin había llegado. Se trataba de un sábado de otoño, y mucha gente había decidido ir a Hogsmeade mientras que otros estaban estudiando.

Decidido, había salido cuidadosamente de su sala común, para evitar que alguien se pudiera fijar en él o preguntarle a dónde iba.

Tenía que encontrar a Granger como fuera, y esperaba que estuviera sola. El primer lugar que visitó fue la biblioteca, bastante llena de gente.

"Seguro que está aquí, es lo más propio de ella…"

Empezó a moverse entre los estantes buscándola, luego inspeccionó las mesas, pero tampoco la vio.

"Genial, ahora a ver en dónde demonios puedo buscar..."

Tras salir del lugar, empezó a vagar por los pasillos del colegio sin rumbo, quizá con un poco de suerte se le apareciera por el camino, y, en el peor de los casos, podría volver a intentarlo el día siguiente.

Algún Dios benévolo debía de haberse apiadado de su persona, pues de repente la divisó a lo lejos. Se movía junto con el estúpido de Weasley y el perdedor de Potter en dirección contraria a él. Lo que fuera que le dijera el pobretón le tenía que estar haciendo mucha gracia, porque se reía a carcajadas. Potty iba ojeando un libro sin decir nada, aunque también se reía. Menuda estampa más entrañable, tenía ganas de vomitar.

A medida que los separaban menos metros su corazón se aceleraba, ella todavía no se había fijado en él, ¿cuándo lo iba a hacer?

Durante toda la noche anterior había estado imaginando como iba a ocurrir lo que pensaba hacer ahora. Miles de reacciones por parte de ella, todas ellas distintas, pero solo una, solo una era la que se iba a encontrar. Tenía miedo, sí, lo reconocía... Sentía como las manos le sudaban, y como el tiempo se detenía.

Entonces, la chica levantó la vista y se encontró con él, su sonrisa se desvaneció y su boca formó una "o" discreta, había palidecido, seguro que no esperaba cruzárselo.

Intentando no llamar la atención, hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, no estaba seguro ni de si le había entendido, ni de si acababa de quedar como un retrasado con alguna especie de tic. Granger había puesto una cara indescifrable.

Potter y la comadreja acabaron notando su presencia y lo miraron con cara de asco al pasar por su lado, a lo que él les respondió con una mirada de odio.

"Pareja de retrasados…"

Ahora tenía que comprobar si su maravillosa señal surtía efecto o no.

* * *

**TACHÁN TACHÁN...!**

**Fin de cap 4.**


	6. Encuentro

Disclaimer: no poseo ni HP ni sus personajes.

* * *

**Encuentro**

-O tenía visiones o Malfoy le acababa de decir con un movimiento de cabeza que le siguiera. Su mente se había quedado en blanco. Ron le seguía hablando, pero ella ya no le escuchaba…

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Era correcto irse para comprobar lo que quería el slytherin? Aunque lo siguiera, tampoco estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar. No se fiaba, a lo mejor todo era un plan para gastarle una broma pesada y que tanto él como su séquito de admiradores se pudieran mofar de ella.

Se había prometido ignorarlo totalmente, hacer como si no existiera, pero reconocía que algo en su interior le decía que fuera tras él y descubriera lo que se tramaba.

Decidiera lo que decidiera, tenía que actuar rápido. Sin pensarlo mucho, se detuvo en seco, haciendo que tanto Harry como el Weasley se giraran para ver qué le pasaba.

-Hermione –dijo El Niño Que Vivió - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí –comenzó ella -. Es solo que me acabo de acordar de que tenía que ir a devolver un libro a la biblioteca, es mejor que lo vaya a hacer ahora, no quiero que se me pase. Marchad sin mí, cuando acabe os busco.

No sabía si se le daba bien mentir o no, pero esperaba que su improvisación no hubiera sido del todo mala. Lo único que podía torcer sus planes era que a alguno de sus maravillosos amigos se le ocurriera la gentileza de acompañarla, entonces sí que tendría un problema.

Los chicos se miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros.

-Está bien, ¿no prefieres que vayamos contigo? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

Eso era lo último que quería, algo nerviosa, replicó – No, ¡no os preocupéis! Venga, nos vemos luego.

Después de despedirlos rápidamente, dio media vuelta y empezó a seguir la misma dirección que Malfoy tomara anteriormente. Recorrió varios pasillos, dirigiéndose hacia los menos transitados, no creía que él fuera tan tonto como para ponerse a hablar con ella en medio del tumulto.

Empezaba a andar por zonas del castillo que ni le sonaban, hacía algo de frío y todo estaba bastante oscuro. Comenzaba a desesperarse.

"¿Dónde se ha metido? No le ha dado tiempo a andar tanto ¿o sí? , ¿acaso llevaba unos patines puestos y no me di cuenta?"

-Granger, por aquí.

Su voz provenía de un aula abandonada que se encontraba cerca. Se había quedado muy quieta, el cuerpo no le reaccionaba. Jamás había estado totalmente a solas con Malfoy, jamás había tratado realmente con Malfoy. Estaba asustada, no contaba con un amigo que le diera la mano y la tranquilizara… si alguno de ellos estuviera allí le cortaría la cabeza, más bien.

-¿A qué esperas? Entra, te puede ver alguien – insistió el chico.

"¿Quién me va a ver en este lugar, subnormal? Este pasillo tiene tan mala pinta que ni borracho se atrevería alguien a pasar por aquí."

No llevaba ni cinco minutos allí y él ya la estaba desquiciando, tenía la impresión de que, al menos, su encuentro podría resultar hasta gracioso.

Cogiendo aire, se adentró a la habitación. Ésta era bastante pequeña, había varias estanterías con unos pocos libros y algunas mesas en una esquina con sillas apiladas sobre ellas, la ventana estaba tapada con una manta que solo dejaba pasar un poco de luz. Parecía que nadie la hubiera utilizado en años.

Con cuidado cerró la puerta. Malfoy se encontraba apoyado en la pared que estaba frente a ella. Miraba el suelo fijamente, como si lo encontrara el ser más interesante del mundo.

"Menudo panorama…"

* * *

**Me ha costado escribir este cap, pero creo que no salió tan mal...creo xD**


	7. Confesión

Disclaimer: no poseo ni HP ni sus personajes.

* * *

**Confesión**

-Notaba que Granger le estaba observando, el fuego de sus ojos quemándolo. Ahora que se encontraba allí, no sabía qué decir ni por dónde empezar…

-Malfoy, ¿qué quieres? – preguntó Hermione pasado un rato, cansada de esperar alguna explicación por su parte.

La miró por primera vez desde que había llegado, tenía los brazos cruzados y movía el pie izquierdo frenéticamente. Al menos parecía que no era el único nervioso.

-Yo…- comenzó él, siendo incapaz de continuar.

-Si he venido hasta aquí, me imagino que será por algo, ¿no? Pues suéltalo ya.

Realmente la situación era complicada y la chica no le estaba ayudando absolutamente nada con su impaciencia. Suspirando, se pasó una mano por el cabello y se acercó a ella, que retrocedió inmediatamente como si pensara que iba a echársele encima. Era normal que le tuviera miedo, para nada le extrañaba, tal y como se había comportado los últimos años se merecía que ni le mirara a la cara.

-Granger, cálmate un poco, ¿sí? No creo que tengas otra jodida cosa que hacer a parte de estudiar, así que deja de meterme prisa de una puta vez – soltó el mago de mala manera.

-Mira, Malfoy, me voy. No eres nadie para hablarme así. Aquí te quedas.

Se había ofendido por su "oportuno" comentario y comenzaba a abrir la puerta para largarse, algo que él impidió cerrándola rápidamente. No podía dejarla ir, probablemente esa iba a ser la única oportunidad que tendría para acercarse a ella. Se encontraba pegado a su espalda y el corazón le latía desbocado.

-No te puedes ir – ordenó el slytherin.

-Ni se te ocurra decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, Malfoy. No he venido a este lugar para que me trates como una mierda, si piensas seguir en el plan de antes, puedes ir despidiéndote de mí.

-Está bien, está bien. Intentaré controlar mi lengua.

Separándose de la bruja, que no parecía muy conforme con su respuesta, se dirigió a una de las mesas, sobre la cual se sentó.

-Resulta que tengo un problema muy gordo, Granger – dijo el chico mientras se masajeaba las sienes-. El problema es que me gustas.

Y entonces el tiempo se ralentizó, y el ambiente se tensó aun más de lo que estaba antes, si cabe. Después de minutos y minutos de indecisión, Draco Malfoy había ido directamente al grano, y ni él mismo se lo creía. En silencio, esperaba expectante alguna reacción parte de la implicada en sus palabras, que parecía una estatua en ese momento.

-Deja de mirarme como si tuviera dos cabezas y di algo, me estás poniendo nervioso.

Ni sospechaba lo que se le podría estar pasando por la mente, fuera lo que fuera, quería enterarse. Necesitaba algo más que un silencio por parte de la sabelotodo.

-Soy, como tú bien dices siempre, una asquerosa sangre sucia, Malfoy. ¿Por qué he de creerme que te gusto? No me fío ni de ti, ni de nadie que tenga tu apellido. Nunca has demostrado tener corazón, y no creo que seas capaz de sentir algo por nadie, menos por mí- recalcó ella, notablemente sobresaltada y con el ceño fruncido. Emanaba furia e indignación a partes iguales-. Si esto es una broma, o algo por el estilo, puedes reírte ya y acabar con esta farsa.

-No es ninguna broma, Granger, simplemente es algo difícil de entender, algo que no tiene explicación alguna. Sé como soy, y sé como he sido siempre, pero no tengo la culpa de que me pase esto, es inevitable. Si hubiera podido elegir a una tía para que me gustara, te aseguro que tú habrías sido la última de la lista, no lo dudes, pero en la vida las cosas no funcionan así – replicó él, con sus palabras cubiertas de resignación.

El encuentro no se podía estar desarrollando peor y seguramente una parte de culpa la tenía su terrible forma de expresarse. Draco poseía un carácter bastante especial y ser amable o atento no era su fuerte, así que relacionarse con los demás no se le daba especialmente bien. Estaba acostumbrado a que fueran los otros los que se tomaran la molestia de acercarse a él por ser quien era.

-Lo siento, pero no te creo. Si piensas que con una sonrisa, un par de miradas, y unas cuantas palabras voy a ver en ti otra persona diferente del día a la mañana, estás muy equivocado. Las cosas hay demostrarlas –le reprochó la leona, señalándole con el dedo índice y levantando la voz.

Tras decir esto, se dio la vuelta, amenazando con marcharse definitivamente.

-Una cosa más, Granger, antes de que te vayas. ¿Por qué me sonreíste tú aquel día?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Malfoy –susurró enigmáticamente.

Y sin más dilación, se fue.


	8. Rechazo

Disclaimer: no poseo ni HP ni sus personajes.

Este capítulo os dará un detalle que por fin permite contextualizar "Debilidad", el Baile de Navidad. Efectivamente, tiene lugar durante Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego!

Me he tomado la libertad de cambiar como pasan algunos acontecimientos de la historia original, pero bueno, si no no sería un fanfic xD

Este cap es corto, solamente me quería centrar en el momento post-encuentro entre Draco y Hermione para en el siguiente capítulo volver a meterme de lleno en esta historia de...amor? jaja Por ahora, de rechazo XD

Disfruten!

* * *

**Rechazo**

-Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en una asquerosa silla llena de polvo, recostado sobre una mesa con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos. Quería desaparecer, morirse, o entrar en coma, lo que fuera con tal de borrar de su mente el ridículo que, creía, acababa de hacer. Hermione Granger lo había rechazado, aunque en realidad él no expresara en ningún momento el deseo de estar con ella, únicamente le había dicho que le gustaba.

"Le he dicho que me…que…¡agh!"

Estaba furioso, tenía que haber dado más rodeos y no ser tan directo, a lo mejor así habría podido evitar su humillación y no estaría en esos momentos compadeciéndose de sí mismo y solo en un lugar que olía a muerto.

Estúpida y orgullosa Granger. No podía dejar de lado su papel de doña perfecta ni un puñetero segundo. Desde que entrara al aula, había adoptado una postura defensiva que le impedía ir más allá sus ideas preconcebidas. La chica no iba dispuesta a escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle y simplemente se había limitado a soltar por su boca un discurso bastante predecible.

Por otra parte, estaba seguro de que ella le ocultaba algo, algo que había intentado camuflar con sus palabras de desprecio y que no se atrevía a decir. La forma que había tenido de irse era de lo más sospechosa, negándose a responder su simple pregunta.

Le había sonreído en el Gran Comedor, y algún motivo tenía que tener para haberlo hecho. También le había seguido hasta ese sitio voluntariamente… ¿Se creía que era tonto? Si sentía tanto asco hacia él como intentaba hacerle creer, se estaba comportando de forma bastante incoherente.

Con pesadez, se levantó y se sacudió la suciedad de la ropa, después abandonó la habitación, no quería permanecer más tiempo allí.

* * *

-Hermione Granger caminaba aceleradamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, cualquiera que la hubiera visto habría notado como le temblaban las manos. Se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos y bastante nerviosa. Buscaba a Harry y a Ron, pero a la velocidad que iba estaba segura de que aunque se los cruzara no le daría tiempo ni a comprobar si eran ellos. Quería escapar, huir de Malfoy. Aunque ya no estaba con él, para nada deseaba verlo de nuevo,iba a ser demasiado incómodo.

No se creía lo que acababa de pasar, el slytherin se le había declarado, o algo por el estilo, y ella lo había mandado a freír espárragos. Había pasado, había pasado realmente de esa forma.

"¿Y si lo dijo de verdad? No, ¡no!... Es imposible. Solamente quería que yo me arrastrara por él, le dijera lo guapo y apuesto que es, y le jurara amor eterno o le soltara alguna cursilada para burlarse de mí y dejarme en ridículo."

A pesar de repetirse constantemente que había hecho lo correcto, no dejaba de sentir una fuerte ansiedad. Empezaba a encontrarse mal.

"¿Cómo le voy a gustar yo? Él no me puede ni ver, me despreció siempre continuamente, la lógica habla por sí sola. O Malfoy se volvió loco de remate o es un mentiroso."

-¡Hermione!

Era Harry, que se encontraba con Ron y Neville charlando tranquilamente. Ninguno de ellos sospechaba que se había reunido con su peor enemigo, y no tenía pensado contárselo, eso supondría tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones, y ni ella entendía bien el lío en el que se había metido.

-¡Hola, chicos! Perdón por tardar, pero os estuve buscando por todas partes y no os encontraba –dijo jovialmente, mientras se acicalaba el pelo.

-Hermione, ¿te has enterado de que va a haber un Baile de Navidad? Parece ser que Mcgonagall lo ha confirmado –dijo Ron.

-¿Qué? ¿Un baile? –preguntó sorprendida la gryffindor -. Me parece una tontería, hay cosas más serias e importantes de las que preocuparse que un estúpido evento para sacar a relucir trajes de gala y pintarrajearse como un payaso.

-Venga, Hermione, puede ser divertido, ¡a lo mejor hasta algún chico te pide que vayas con él! –exclamó Harry, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Claro, solo tienes que tratar de relacionarte algo más con la gente para que olviden tu imagen de chica seria y empollona, ¡y ya! –añadió Ron.

Definitivamente, esos dos eran tontos. Si querían animarla, habían logrado precisamente lo contrario. ¿Acaso veían tan improbable que alguien quisiera ir a un baile con ella?

-¡Bah! Me voy a estudiar, se me han quitado las ganas de estar aquí –dijo Hermione, dejando a los chicos confundidos, mirándose el uno al otro pensando si habrían hecho algo mal.


End file.
